Clubbing
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Rocky gets a surprise when the gang goes clubbing. Too bad he brought onto himself. Naughty thoughts


**I hope you enjoy this. It's a small one shot. Humor and maybe some naughty thoughts. **

"Hey where are you guys heading?" Rocky DeSantos asked.

"Oh umm were hitting the club." Tommy Oliver told his friend.

"Ooo can I come?" Rocky questioned.

Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hilliard had to stifle a laugh.

"Sure Rocky. You should completely come." Adam Park told his best friend.

"Fine now who's driving an to where." Rocky said.

"Well I'm driving. Kat you got the address." Jason Scott mentioned.

"Yeah, Taylor texted it to me." Kat answered.

"Cool well were ready to go. Who's coming Kat?" Kim asked the blonde as they piled into the van.

"Well, Tanya is meeting us there, Andros, Zhane, Sky Tate, Bridge Tate, Taylor Earhart, Jen Scotts, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford, Z Delgado, and Sydney Drew." Kat said counting off the people.

The gang made their way into the club. Seeing Tanya waiting outside Adam ran to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. The gang chuckled while making their way in. They found an empty booth and claimed it. A few minutes later a waitress came by. She was a redhead, had a good sized chest, and was in a pretty skimpy outfit. She took the tables orders ignoring Rocky's stare.

"Aww come on. She's totally hot and she didn't even pay attention to me," the boy whined.

"Wait Rocky don't you know?" Tanya started asking only to be met with a blank expression.

"Know what," said boy asked.

"Wait you guys didn't tell him." Tanya asked looking around at the other who tried not to laugh. Kat only shook her head.

"Tell me what."

"Oh nothing just something about school," the African American answered.

Rocky looked at his friends bewildered. He looked around the club and took in his surroundings. The gang had been at bar for around hour now. All the girls who Rocky had attempted to flirt with had rejected him or just laughed. Some guys had even approached him and he was creeped out. He looked around the table and saw that neither Tommy, Jase, Kat nor Kim where there. He turned to see Adam and Tanya making out. He cleared his throat and caught the pairs attention.

"Yes Rocky?" Tanya asked.

"I'm bored and not one single girl has paid attention to me. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Really Rocky?"

"Yes Adam, don't make fun of me."

"Rocky I want you to do me a favor. Take a look around and tell me what you see."

"Okay I don't get why, but fine."

Rocky got up and did a quick sweep of the area. First he looked at the bar. A waitress was getting drinks for a table and next to her stood four men. One with bright blond hair, one with darker blond hair and black streaks, the third with brown hair leaving the fourth one with black or very dark brown hair they all appeared to be in their took a closer look and noticed the two blonds had their hands linked while the darker haired men had their arms wrapped around each other. Rocky shook his head before his eyes landed on a booth. It had two couples, two men sitting on one side and two women on the other. As Rocky took a nearer look he noticed it was Tommy and Jason along with Kat's friends Taylor and Jen? He observed them and noticed Jen's head was resting on Taylor's shoulder while she ran her fingers through the leaning girl's hair. Tommy was also on Jason's lap. Rocky thought bewildered why Jason and Tommy were so close together. Rocky's eyes finally landed on the dance floor what he saw next made his jaw drop. There was a crowd and he had a perfect view of what had gathered it. In the middle of the dance floor were sic girls. Three blondes, two brunettes and one dirt blonde/light brown haired. The six women on the floor happened to be people he recognized. The shortest one was blonde that was named Sydney. Her dancing partner who was currently grabbing her waist from behind was slightly taller, brown haired and named Z. the couple next to them was a blonde and light haired brunette. The blonde was currently sinking lower on the light brunette while letting her hand roam. The blonde, Tori, was doing and amazing job because Kira, the light haired brunette, couldn't keep her hand off. Leaving the last two girls one was a tall blonde the other a short brunette. The brunette currently was grinding hard against the blonde who never took her hands off the shorter girls waist. What made the last pair of girls so hot was that they had the lips hooked. The last pair was kissing and Rocky felt himself getting turn on by it. He wanted to see if the girls would include him so he tried getting a better view. When he looked closer he gasped. Kim and Kat were kissing, dancing intimately in the middle of a freaking bar. What the hell he thought. That's when everything clicked. He turned back to Tanya and Adam who resumed their make out session before yelling at them.

"YOU BROUGTH ME TO A GAY BAR!"

Adam and Tanya broke apart and looked at Rocky. They both nodded before continuing. Tanya pulled away for a second and looked at Rocky. "Don't make it seem like you're not enjoying it. Clearly Z, Syd, Tori, Kira, Kim and Kat's dancing had you bothered. Speaking of which I think you might want to take care of that." Tanya finished while pointing at Rocky's member and turning back to Adam.

Rocky looked down at his member to see it fully extended. A guy who had constantly asked for a dance came up to him. Jeff was his name from what Rocky remembered.

"Hey want to get a room. I can help you take care of this problem." Jeff whispered in Rocky's ear.

Rocky thought about it for a second before grabbing his beer and downing it. He looked at Jeff and said, "Sure why not. I'm drunk enough to do whatever so yeah."


End file.
